Plan L
by Casseira Heavenly
Summary: Karen dan kawan-kawan mau menjodohkan Claire! Bagaimana ya jadinya? RnR! Rated K plus for safe.


**Halo semuaaaa! Maaf telat! Tadinya buat event White Day! Selamat membaca!**

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon.  
**

_**

* * *

Gereja, seminggu sebelum Spring Thanksgiving...**_

Terdengar alunan musik merdu yang berasal dari dentingan sebuah organ yang dimainkan oleh seorang gadis berkacamata – mengiringi sentuhan nada-nada ringan dan bulat yang dinyanyikan oleh seorang gadis berambut cokelat – rambut depannya dicat pirang. Bangku gereja yang berderet rapi seolah mendengarkan suaranya yang indah. Di sanalah duduk dua orang kakak-beradik, yang laki-laki berambut _bright golden blonde_ dan memiliki sepasang mata cokelat. Sedangkan sang adik sebaliknya, dia memiliki rambut _pink_ cerah dan mata bagaikan _ruby_.

Gadis yang tadi menyanyikan lagu '_Autumn Welcoming_' akhirnya menyelesaikan bait terakhirnya. Dua kakak-beradik itu bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

"Karen Andrews!" seru si gadis yang memakai gaun merah yang sewarna dengan bandonya – suaranya melengking. Matanya yang merah berbinar-binar senang. "Kau selalu menyanyi dengan sempurna! Hebat!"

Frekuensi suaranya begitu tinggi sehingga yang lain segera menutup telinga. Seorang pemuda menurunkan kembali tangannya dan melotot ke arah adiknya. "Popuri! Seharusnya kamu ikut dalam _choir _dan mengambil bagian suara sopran saja! Tapi, aku juga harus mengatakan kalau suara Karen memang benar-benar merdu."

Muka Karen merona merah untuk sejenak. Popuri sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu – tapi Mary sudah terlanjur berbicara lebih dulu. "Oh iya! Bagaimana rencanamu itu, Karen? Apakah kau jadi melaksanakannya?" tanya gadis berambut hitam pekat itu.

"Rencana?" Popuri langsung tertarik. "Rencana apa? Kok aku tidak pernah dengar? Ceritakan padaku!" Kakak lakinya menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan Karen untuk berbagi rahasia.

"Hmmm..." Karen tampak ragu-ragu sejenak. "Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak begitu yakin sih... Karena sebenarnya ini rencana untuk membuat Cliff dan Claire menjadi pasangan! Mereka kan sudah lama saling menyukai, Claire juga sudah pernah memberikan _chocolate cookies_ pada Cliff juga. Tapi, aku tidak yakin Cliff yang pemalu itu – memiliki cukup keberanian untuk membalasnya di _Spring Thanksgiving _ini. Dan aku takut kalau Ann akan marah."

"Aku tidak marah kok." Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut merah-jingga sudah bersandar di pintu gereja. Yang lain langsung menoleh dengan kaget. "Aku setuju-setuju saja. Lagi pula, kalian tidak tahu kalau aku menyukai orang lain? Jadi bagaimana rencanamu, Karen?"

Seulas seringai nakal langsung muncul di wajah Karen dan Ann – mereka memang senang mengerjai orang. "Jadi begini." Gadis berambut cokelat-pirang itu berdeham. "Jadi, sebenarnya kita ini akan mengadakan pesta dansa ketika _Spring Thanksgiving_ ini. Nah, setiap orang yang belum menikah – tapi anak-anak maupun duda atau janda tidak ikut, dan semua laki-laki yang ikut harus membawa _chocolate cookies_ untuk diberikan ke pasangannya. Tapi, pasangan itu ditentukan oleh undian – gulungan kertas nomor dalam sedotan – dalam botol. Maksudku, laki-laki dan perempuan yang mendapat nomor yang sama akan menjadi pasangan."

"Lho?" Rick terlihat kebingungan. "Tapi bukannya itu akan membuat kita mendapat pasangan yang acak? Bagaimana kau bisa menentukan kalau Cliff akan bersama dengan Claire?"

Ann tersenyum licik. "Permainan ini tidak akan sepenuhnya jujur, Rick." Sepertinya dia sudah menangkap maksud Karen. Mary mengangguk puas. Popuri sudah terlanjur bersemangat untuk menghadiri pesta dansanya. Sejak tadi, gadis bermata merah itu sudah menggumamkan 'pesta dansa', dan pandangannya menerawang – mungkin sedang berkhayal.

Karen pun melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Pertama, kita buat tiga botol – botol A, botol B, botol C. Botol A itu isinya nomor satu sampai lima dan tujuh sampai sembilan – ini botol untuk perempuan. Nah, Botol B isinya nomornya sama dengan botol A – tapi yang ini khusus laki-laki. Sedangkan botol C isinya ada itu ada empat undian, tapi isinya nomor enam semua, kita membuatnya empat undian agar Cliff dan Claire tidak curiga saja. Botol C inilah yang akan kita sodorkan **hanya** untuk Cliff dan Claire." Ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'hanya'.

"Ooohh!" seru Popuri dengan semangat. "Aku mengerti! Jadi mau tidak mau, Cliff dan Claire akan tetap menjadi pasangan karena mereka mengambil undian yang nomornya sama semua di botol C! Benar kan? Eh, siapa saja yang ikut?"

Karen dan Mary menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias. "Tepat. Yang ikut ya? Hmm, Aku, Mary, Popuri, Ann, Claire, si kembar Jill dan Jack – sepupu Claire yang dari _Forget-Me-Not Valley_, Chelsea –kakak Claire berasal dari _Sunshine Islands_, Aja – anak Manna dan Duke, Harris, Trent, Rick, Gray, Kai, jangan lupa Cliff, dan kudengar Chelsea dan Jill akan membawa teman mereka. Tapi, selain yang ada di botol C itu semuanya acak lho! Pengumumannya sudah kutempel di _Rose Square_. Mayor juga sudah setuju."

"Sudah berapa lama kau merencanakan ini, Karen?" tanya Rick penasaran. "Sepertinya kau sudah merencanakannya dengan rapi. Bahkan Kai, Chelsea, Jill, dan Aja diikutkan. Mereka sudah tahu ya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Karen enteng. "Aku merencanakannya dengan mereka semua ketika _Winter_, mereka kan datang berkunjung kemari saat itu. Minggu depan mereka akan datang dan menginap di _Inn_, juga untuk menghadiri pesta dansa. Sekarang ayo kita menyebarkan berita ini kepada semua orang! Tapi, aku khawatir waktunya akan sempat. Ini kan sudah senja."

"Tenang," kata Mary cepat. "Yang harus kita lakukan hanya memberi tahu _The Mashanna_ – kelompok gosip itu saja. Aku berani taruhan semua penduduk desa sudah tahu sebelum malam." Yang lain langsung terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Nah, sekarang yang mereka harus lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

_**

* * *

Spring Thanksgiving, Inn, 5:00 PM**_

Claire's POV

Aku menggeleng kepalaku ketika Ann menyodorkan satu kotak _make up_ padaku. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau memakainya. _Hell_, dari mana mereka mendapat ide tentang pesta dansa ini? Yang benar saja, kalau begini sih, kemungkinannya kecil sekali aku akan berpasangan dengan Cliff. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang, karena mungkin saja aku akan melihat Cliff memberikan cokelatnya pada orang lain. Tapi mereka memaksaku, yah apa boleh buat.

Aku pasrah saja ketika para gadis itu mulai mendandaniku dengan segala _make up_ yang tak pernah kumengerti. Terdengar suara obrolan di sana-sini, semuanya terlihat bersemangat untuk pergi ke pesta. Kudengar kakak dan sepupuku juga datang. Elli bilang mereka sudah menunggu di _Rose Square_. Tanpa kusadari waktu sudah berjalan dengan cepat. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau aku sudah memakai gaun pesta dan selesai didandani.

Kutatap cermin dan memandangi pantulanku sendiri dengan terperangah. "Bagaimana?" Karen terdengar puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Aku nyaris tidak percaya! Kelihatannya aku hampir tidak memakai _make up_. Terlihat begitu – begitu _natural_. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka dan kami bergegas pergi ke _Rose Square_.

Sampai di sana, para laki-laki sudah menunggu. Kulihat sosok Cliff yang sedang mengobrol dengan Gray dan memakai _tuxedo_ hitam. Ia terlihat begitu gagah dan tampan, walaupun itu tidak menghilangkan ke-_cute-_annya. Mukaku mulai berubah warna sehingga aku memalingkan wajah dan melihat yang lain.

Chelsea sedang duduk di bangku taman berwarna cokelat kayu – bersama seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah kulihat. Rambutnya _spiky_ dan cokelat tua, matanya berwarna cokelat gelap mencerminkan keberanian, dan kulitnya terbakar sinar matahari. Di mukanya tertoreh beberapa garis oranye, ia juga memakai semacam kemeja yang dibuat dari kulit harimau, satu set dengan celananya – yang kutebak itu adalah hasil jahitan kakakku sendiri.

Mereka tampak begitu mesra, mungkin mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku jadi iri. Entah kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Cliff. Keceriaan yang jarang kulihat terlukis di wajah Chelsea. Padahal dulu dia jarang sekali bisa tertawa riang seperti itu. Sudah jelas kalau temannya yang 'liar' itu, adalah orang yang penting baginya.

"Claire!" panggilnya dengan suara feminin yang terdengar begitu akrab di telingaku. Ia dan temannya berdiri. Aku menghampiri mereka dengan langkah cepat. Nyaris lupa kalau aku memakai gaun biru yang terbuat dari satin ini, aku hampir tersandung. Gaun yang kukenakan ini memang hanya dihiasi kerut-kerut, karena aku suka model pakaian yang terkesan _simple. _Kelewat _simple_ malah, kata Karen ketika aku menunjuk gaun ini. Rambutku juga diikat satu dengan pita biru laut polos, sama dengan warna gaunku. Mary bilang aku jadi terlihat lebih dewasa. "Sini! Wah, kau tambah cantik saja! Biar kukenalkan kau pada Shea."

Aku dan Shea bersalaman dan menggumamkan nama masing-masing. "Jadi teman Shea?" tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu. Bahasanya terdengar sedikit berantakan. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan melemparkan senyum manis. Tapi di waktu yang sama, aku juga melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Chelsea. Dia pun menjelaskan kalau sudah lama Shea tinggal di _jungle_ dan tak bertemu manusia selain Wada – ayah angkatnya.

Aku pun berpindah haluan ke Jack, tapi tidak jadi, karena ia terlalu sibuk mengobrol ria dengan Ann. Akhirnya aku pun berkenalan dengan teman Jill. Namanya Skye Phantom. Rambutnya yang _silver_, entah kenapa mirip uban. Begitu kuutarakan pendapatku itu, Jill langsung menjitak kepalaku. Jadi orang jujur memang sulit...

Setelah beberapa saat, Karen pun menyuruh kami mengambil undian yang disodorkan oleh Stu dan May. Jadi aku hanya menunggu sampai mereka mendatangiku. Stu – yang memakai kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu biru terlihat sangat manis. Ia menyodorkan sebuah botol padaku. "Terima kasih," ucapku setelah mengambil undianku. Sepertinya Stu menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya, tapi aku tak begitu peduli.

Aku membuka gulungan kertas itu dan mendapati nomor enam tertera di situ. Orang-orang di sekelilingku sudah berhamburan mencari pasangannya masing-masing. Skye dan Jill sedang mencocokkan nomor mereka – yang tampaknya sama-sama nomor dua. Chelsea dan Shea juga mendapat nomor yang sama – yaitu nomor delapan. Apa mereka jodoh ya?

Lagu mulai mengalun. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahuku dengan lembut. Aku membalik badanku dan menatap Cliff yang berdiri di belakangku. "Kau dapat nomor berapa, Claire?" tanyanya malu-malu. Warna merah mulai merayap ke pipinya.

"Enam. Kau berapa, Cliff?"

"Enam? Aku juga enam."

"Kalau begitu, Claire." Cliff merogoh sakunya, dengan muka merahnya yang terlihat _cute_. Dia menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi _chocolate cookies_. "Ini."

Kuterima bungkusan berpita itu dengan gembira. Bayangkan! Aku dapat _chocolate cookies_ dari Cliff! Tapi, apa dia memberikannya hanya untuk mengikuti peraturan Karen? Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku tidak ingin mendapatkan hadiah ini. Aku menimang-nimang bungkusan itu dengan perasaan ragu. Kusodorkan kembali bungkusan itu kepadanya. "Ada apa Claire?" tanya Cliff bingung. "Kau tidak suka?" Suaranya terdengar agak memelas, seperti memohon hadiahnya diterima.

"Tidak," ucapku lirih. Orang-orang di sekitar kami mulai berdansa dengan wajah ceria, walaupun ada beberapa wajah cemburu yang menatap orang yang bukan pasangannya. Aku menunduk, saat ini rasanya aku tidak mampu menatap mata cokelat muda Cliff. "Bukannya aku tidak suka. Tapi, kalau kau memberikan _chocolate cookies _ini hanya untuk mengikuti aturan main acara ini, aku tidak mau menerimanya. Karena, seharusnya kau memberikan ini untuk gadis yang kau sukai. Jadi, kalau kau tak suka padaku, lebih baik kau tidak memberiku ini." – hatiku terasa sakit saat mengucapkan ini, tapi apa boleh buat, aku hanya menginginkan hadiah yang jujur – "Maaf ya, Cliff."

Cliff menerima bungkusan itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi lebih merah lagi. "A-aku juga harus me-mengatakan sesuatu, Claire. Se... sebenarnya, dari dulu a-aku suka padamu, Cla-Claire." Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Wajahku juga sudah mulai berubah warna. Sepertinya semua darah naik ke mukaku, panas. Ayo Claire! Balas perkataannya! "Uh... a-aku juga su... ka padamu, Cliff." Sejak kapan aku jadi gugup dan terbata-bata begini ya?

Normal POV

"Uh... a-aku juga su... ka padamu, Cliff." Ann menarik-narik gaun merah milik Karen dan memandangi yang lain. Semuanya terlihat menahan tawa. Rencana Karen sukses besar! Cliff dan Claire juga sepertinya sudah lupa kalau di sini banyak orang.

"CIEEEEE!" seru Popuri antusias dengan lantang. Mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke rumah Gotz. "CLIFF DAN CLAIRE PACARAN NIH!"

"POPURIIIIIIII!"

**

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa, selesai juga fic semi-humor (apa malah nggak sama sekali?) dan romance ini! Jelek banget ya? Hueee! Maaf juga kalau ada typo, kecepetan alurnya, gaje, dll! RnR! XD**

**FREE HUGS AND COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS!**


End file.
